


[podfic] and the wild things roared their terrible roar

by hoars, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (hints of xenophilia off-screen), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Erica, BAMF Stiles, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Podfic, Slavery, Vague Bestiality, Violence, Werewolves, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Derek as Khal Drogo (but set in snow beyond the wall) and Stiles as Daenerys Stormborn (although he's a greenseer of the Children rather than a dragon)."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] and the wild things roared their terrible roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and the wild things roared their terrible roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569858) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Direwolves, Dubios Consent, Arranged Marriage, Slavery, Magic, Mpreg, Werewolves, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Awesome Erica, Vague Bestiality (hints of xenophilia, off-screen), Violence, Gore  
  
 **Length:**  00:37:46  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_and%20the%20wild%20things%20roared%20their%20terrible%20roar_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
